Magia Galaxia Series
The Magia Galaxia Series is a magical girl anime created by Chinatsu Kiseki. Magia Galaxia is the first series focusing on the main protagonist, Gingamaru Seika, transforming into the titular character Magia Galaxia who has to fight the forces of Crying Mirage along with Ameno Izumi/Magia Marina, Kohikaze Sora/Magia Breeze, Mitsuyoshi Akari/Magia Lustre and later Chihanano Tsubaki/Magia Verbena. The series is 35 episodes long. Plot ''Gingamaru Seika is a timid, cowardly and quiet 2nd year attending middle school who gets bullied everyday. One day, while on the school bus she unintentionally bumps into the new transfer student - the cold and distant Ameno Izumi who begins to protect Seika from the bullies at school and the two end up becoming friends. However, at the end of the school day, the school is suddenly attacked by Glace - a member of the evil group Crying Mirage - who turns Izumi into a monster. Seeing this and a little while after cowering in fear, Seika manages to shout at Glace before her chest shines and she catches a brooch like item. And, through the shouting of "Crystal Light, Release!", Seika transforms into Magia Warrior: Magia Galaxia!'' Magia Galaxia: Auroria is the second series focusing on the return of the 5 main protagonists but also two new members in the form of Akasuki Hinako/Magia Heatwave, the soul of the Sun Goddess, and Yozora Fuyuki/Magia Freeze, the soul of the Moon Goddess. In this series, the girls have to fight Dark Side - an evil organisation located on the moon. The series is 25 episodes long. Plot After the defeat of '''Réfléchir' and Crying Mirage, all peace has returned to both Earth and Jewel Requiem. However, while the 5 girls enjoy their summer vacation along with Fuyuki, a sudden phenomenon happens where the stars are slowly starting to lose their sparkle causing Dia to return while a new threat appears: Dark Side! Now with their powers having been returned, the Magia Warriors fight this new threat while Fuyuki suddenly meets Akasuki Hinako - her opposite. Instantly after the two meeting each other for the first time, their chests begin to glow and emit a new type of charm - the Aurora Charms leading the two girls to transform into Magia Heatwave and Magia Freeze!'' Magia Galaxia: Ultimatia is the third series focusing on the 7 Magia Warriors entering their final year of high school in addition to fighting the demons of Abismo, a realm commonly known as "hell" - in addition to a new warrior appearing, in the form of the princess of Jewel Requiem, Princess Ruby / Coral Crystelle who transforms into Magia Garnet. The series is 20 episodes long. Plot Hell... A word no one likes hear... The girls have entered their final year of high school. It has been 5 months since the 7 Magia Warriors have defeated the evil '''Cauchemar' from destroying the Light of the Stars and all peace on Earth. One day, however, all hell erupted and mysterious demons later known to be Higoku begin to attack civilians leading the warriors to once again take action while the mysterious Magia Warrior, Magia Garnet also begun to fight the demons of the realm of Abismo - the dimension humans call hell...'' Magia Galaxia: Finale Category:Series